


Red string of fate

by LostintheLibrarysworld



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheLibrarysworld/pseuds/LostintheLibrarysworld
Summary: This is a short five sentence prompt on the red string of fate variation of Cassandra and Jenkins.





	Red string of fate

Cassandra had been looking all over the Annex for Jenkins ever since they got back from their mission to Laos. She knew that he talked to a Buddhist monk and was now carrying some string around. When she finally found him, he was in the heart of the Library in a candle lit gazebo wearing the same robe that he wore for the tethering ceremony. "What is going on" she asked, seeing that he was now holding the red string in his calm yet sweaty hands and bidding her to come toward him. "I have found my one and true half, and it is you my love." he said as he pointed to the string that had manifested itself around her left ankle.


End file.
